


The Surprise Party

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were the Scooby gang and you're Daphne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise Party

Leo walked into Josh’s office and sat down. Josh pushed his mountain of papers to the side.

“What’s up Leo?”

“I need you to help me do something. Also, I moved the Stemple meeting back two days. Its not top priority.”

“What do you need?” Josh asked.

“I have one week to plan a surprise party for CJ’s 36th birthday. Money is not going to be a problem. I don’t want to have it here; the President already asked. I was thinking of buying out a place.”

“What a week’s notice? That could be hard.”

“I was thinking maybe DC Coast.” Leo said. “CJ really likes 701…have Donna start making calls. Josh, I don’t give a damn how much it costs.”

Josh nodded, and then asked Leo if he was in the doghouse. He got the classic Leo look; the subject dropped.

“The year has been stressful Josh; you of all people know that. I just want this one night to be good for her. Get back to me with something by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yeah.” Josh replied as Donna walked into the room. “Can we bring in Sam?”

“Yeah, as long as he knows how to keep a secret. But don’t tell Toby OK, if CJ suspects anything, she will go straight to him for information. Truth be told she has the man wrapped around her finger.”

“You would know.” Josh replied. He got another look before Leo walked out of the office.

“What are we doing?” Donna asked.

“Close the door.”

***

CJ walked into Toby’s office. She looked at him for a moment before leaning on his desk. He looked up at her as he reclined in his chair. He was not smiling on the outside but she knew he was on the inside. Toby always smiled on the inside when CJ was in the room.

“Where is everyone?” she asked.

Toby shrugged.

“Are you being serious or is someone up to something?”

“Up to what?” Toby asked. “Have you noticed that you have become increasingly paranoid?”

“No. Well maybe, it has been a tough year.”

“You are supposed to be the stable married one.” Toby replied.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Toby, I am married to 007, who I have been spending little to no time with lately. I see you more. Sometimes I feel like a single girl with sex privileges.”

Now Toby smiled.

“Why do we always talk about me being married now anyway? It never dominated our conversations in the past.”

“You weren’t married in the past.” He looked at her, quickly checked out her diamond engagement ring and platinum wedding band. “Unless there is something you want to tell me Claudia Jean.”

“Toby!”

“CJ!”

“That’s it!” she said. “I’m hugging you.”

“CJ, no, don’t play games.”

CJ flopped on Toby’s lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and spun the chair around.

“Dammit CJ, I’m going to be sick!” he groaned.

Or get a hard on, which would be more embarrassing. CJ covered his face in kisses.

“Cut it out!” Toby exclaimed.

They were both laughing as Toby kicked his legs.

“Is that the kind of activity we pay you the small bucks for?”

They both stopped and looked at Leo. CJ didn’t move from Toby’s lap, but he placed his hands at his side. They had been around her waist.

“Actually, yeah Leo, it is.” CJ replied.

Leo smiled. She stood and Toby pushed himself behind his desk.

“Do you need me or Zeigler?” she asked.

‘Toby actually, do you mind?”

CJ shook her head, going to leave the room.

“Later Tobus.” She said.

“Yeah.” He waved.

***

“What am I supposed to do with this Carol?”

CJ stuck her head out of her office.

“It’s the notes from the Minority Whip’s office…about the environmental lobby. Talk to Sam.”

CJ rolled her eyes. She went into her office and fed her fish.

“I think it would be better if I hold on to this information until the 5:30 briefing. I want to talk to Sam first.”

Carol came into the room with more notes for the briefing.

“CJ, were you talking to me or Gail?” she asked.

CJ looked at her.

“Yes Carol, I was instructing my fish to leave the office and go find Sam. I have not gone completely around the bend yet; I’m saving it for after my birthday.”

“Right. I’ll go and get Sam.”

“Thank you.”

Carol walked out and Danny walked in. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Good afternoon Mrs. McGarry.” He stood over her desk as if she had done something wrong.

“Only after work Danny, which you already know. What can I do for you?”

“Since there is really no after work around here how can I not get confused?” he tapped Gail’s bowl and waved at her.

“Off the record? I don’t want this to end up in the Post.”

“Yeah.”

“I am only Mrs. McGarry in bed with my husband, so you don’t have to concern yourself. What do you need?”

“I came to say happy birthday.”

“That is in 2 days Danny…are you trying to drive me crazy?”

“I have to go out of the country so I thought I would be the first.”

CJ smiled.

“Thanks.”

He pulled out the box and CJ looked at him.

“You didn’t have to do that.” She said.

“I know you're married but clearly I still adore you. And it is only partly for you. Open it.”

CJ tore the wrapper, which was made of what looked like the funny pages. It was a tiny press podium with the seal of the President of the United States.

“Oh, this is cute.” She said.

“It’s for Gail’s bowl. The fish of the Press Secretary has to be stylin’.”

CJ stood, leaned over the desk, and kissed his lips softly. Danny smiled.

“Thanks Danny. Gail thanks you too.”

“Did you need to see me?” Sam asked, walking into the room. “Hey Danny.”

“Hey Sam. See you CJ.”

“Bye. Yeah Sam, come on in. I need some information on the Minority Whip’s crusade for the environmental lobby. My spider senses tell me something is about to go down.”

Sam watched as she positioned the podium in her beloved fishbowl. He always wondered if she saw a lot of herself in Gail.

“Um, OK. I am working with Josh on something for the next hour but then I’m all yours.”

“Everything alright, with Josh?” CJ asked.

“Insurance company stuff.” Sam replied amazed at how quickly he could lie to CJ. Must keep eyes contact, he told himself, or she’ll know you're lying. He smiled.

“Well, I say beat them at their own game. I think the whole situation is preposterous.”

“Yeah. OK, I’ll see you in an hour.”

***

It poured on CJ’s birthday, a chilly March Thursday. She got to work at quarter to seven…Leo had already been in for an hour. Walking down the halls of the bullpen nearly everyone shouted out happy birthday. She did not know how happy it was so thus far, there was a traffic jam on P and her driver’s window was stuck halfway down so now her car and her suit were wet.

“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Claudia, Happy Birthday to you. And many more!”

CJ laughed at Josh but kept walking to her office. He followed, carrying a corn muffin, large coffee, and a candle. He put everything on her desk, lighting the candle.

“I thought you were no longer allowed near flames.” CJ said, putting down her purse and briefcase.

“The Chief of Staff lifted the ban for this special occasion. Isn’t he a sweetheart?”

CJ laughed again before making a wish and blowing out the candle.

“Thank you mi amour.”

She hugged him and gave him a kiss.

“You know you're Daphne, right CJ?” Josh asked.

“What?”

“We’re the Scooby gang and you're Daphne.”

“Wasn’t there another girl?” CJ asked.

“Oh Sam gets to be Velma…he is OK with it. You're definitely Daphne.”

“Thanks. I hope you guys didn’t do anything crazy for today…I certainly want to downplay 36.”

“All I know is that I cannot be held personally responsible for anything that might take place today. Particularly in the press room.”

“Joshua!”

“It’s your birthday.” He said leaving. “Deal with the torture; it only comes once a year.”

***

The sound of the entire press corps singing Happy Birthday still rang in CJ’s ears as she made her way back to her office after the 4 o’clock briefing. She smelled the roses before she reached Carol’s desk.

‘What did he do?” she asked.

The door to CJ’s office as closed.

“I was told not to open the door.” Carol said.

CJ pushed the door open. She could not help but gasp. Balloons and peach roses, her favorite, covered the office. Sometimes Leo could really dig deep and be the sweetest guy. He was always amazing, but sometimes so damn sweet. She turned and walked to his office.

“Is he in?” she asked Margaret.

“He’ll be done with the Transportation Secretary in five. Happy Birthday CJ.”

“Thank you.”

She found herself pacing around Margaret’s desk instead of sitting. When the Secretary came out of the office, he also wished her a Happy Birthday.

“Thanks Mike.” She looked at Margaret. “No one except the President for 10 minutes.”

She went in and closed the door.

“Happy Birthday baby. Sorry I couldn’t sleep in with you this morning.”

“Sleep in? I got up at 5:30 but you were already gone. Come and sit on the couch with me.”

Leo was barely down when CJ’s mouth was on his.

“This is my favorite part.” Leo said, slipping his arms around her waist.

“The flowers were beautiful, and I loved the balloons.”

“I also have a lovely dinner planned. More kisses now.”

CJ climbed on his lap and kissed him again. Leo ran his hand up her leg, stopping at the knee. Better not get too involved, he knew they had only had a small window of time. She hummed softly, running her fingers through his hair.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too, and I when I get you home tonight I am going to do the most nasty things to you.”

“Ooh…keep talking.” He kissed her neck.

“Well, first I plan on…”

“Leo, I thought it might be a good idea to…”

“Mr. President.” CJ shrieked.

She scrambled off her husband’s lap and onto her feet. Leo stood too, placing his hands in front of him to hide his shame.

“Yes, Me. President.” He was surprised to find his voice.

Jed Bartlet cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Maybe I should go.” CJ said.

“I was going to say the same thing.” The President replied. “We can talk about it later Leo, this looked important.”

CJ blushed.

“I think not sir.” Leo said.

Now Jed smiled, looking at CJ.

“Happy Birthday Claudia Jean.”

“Thank you sir. Would you excuse me?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you Mr. President.”

She quickly slipped her hand in Leo’s, squeezed, and rushed out. The President gave Leo a full smile.

“Let me apologize for that Sir.” Leo said, still standing.

“Sit Leo, I’ve been where you are and I know you need to.”

Leo collapsed in his chair with a sigh.

“She is an amazing woman.” Jed said.

“On all accounts sir.” Leo replied. “What can I do for you?”

“The driver will pick up Lord John Marbury at the airport and bring him straight to the restaurant. We’ll wait until tomorrow to sit down and talk shop.”

“Contrary to my feelings, CJ adores the lunatic.” Leo said. “He calls her Principessa.”

“Yes, and he loves to make comments about my wife’s bountiful bosom. John is eccentric.”

“No comment sir.”

“Yeah. Have you fully recovered, because we need to talk about the minority whip?”

The President sat down.

“I’m never going to recover sir. Just talk to me.”

***

“You know what I love about you?” CJ asked as she and Leo walked down the street toward the restaurant.

“Tell me.” He slipped his arm around her waist.

“You don’t care that I carry the umbrella. It means a lot to me.”

“Are all tall girls zany like you?” he asked.

She laughed, stopping for a moment to kiss him. She knew that the Secret Service had to stop too and for some reason that made her smile.

“The restaurant looks crowded.” She said.

“I wouldn’t worry. I made a special reservation.”

He held the door for her. They checked their coats and umbrella and walked into the thick of the crowd.

“SURPRISE!”

She turned to Leo.

“Good lord McGarry, what have you done?”

“Happy Birthday baby.”

CJ smiled, as she quickly became the center of attention. Hugs, kisses, champagne and song. It was like a White House party, only dressed down and fun. There was a DJ there playing The Pretenders Back on the Chain Gang, one of CJ’s favorite songs. She mingled with the Washington elite, a few senators, congressmen, and members of the press.

“If I end up drunk tonight Steve,” she said. “I better not see it in your paper tomorrow.”

“Principessa?”

CJ turned around slowly, coming face to face with John Marbury.

“John!”

She threw her arms around him and John could not be happier.

“What are you doing here.” She asked after a kiss, a Lord John Marbury kiss that could make any married woman blush.

“Well, Gerald called and told me it was your birthday. I knew I couldn’t miss that. Since I was coming to Washington for Business anyway I decided to come a day early to join in the festivities. There is a rumor circulating that you are married to the President’s Chief of Staff.”

CJ laughed, kissing his cheek.

“We’ve been married for almost a year.” She replied.

“That certainly thwarts my plan to seduce you tonight Claudia.”

Leo came and put his arms around CJ. He held his hand out to John.

“John, it is always good to see you.” He said.

“Gerald, did you know that this beautiful woman is married? You better not let her husband see you touch her that way.” He leaned in to whisper. “I hear the Chief of Staff has a bit of a temper.”

“I’ll be sure to avoid him.” Leo replied. “There is a gaggle of single women over there John, and they have been dying to meet an actual member of the British Royal Family.”

John turned to look at them, Bonnie standing in the middle.

“Well, Claudia, a man can't disappoint can he? You will save a dance for me?”

CJ nodded. John extended his hand.

“Gerald, always a pleasure.”

“John.”

CJ laughed when he walked away. She put her arms around Leo.

“You are so wonderful, do you know that?”

“I have heard tale.” He said. “Come on; let’s find the spin boys so you can really start to celebrate.”

***

“I have something for you.”

CJ looked at Toby as she came out of the ladies room.

“Is that why you're waiting for me outside of the bathroom like a stalker?” she asked laughing.

“Something like that. Here, Happy Birthday.”

Toby handed her the box. CJ smiled and opened it.

“Oh Tobus, where did you find this?”

She looked at a picture of the four of them, Josh, Sam, Toby, and herself. It was taken outside of some random hotel on the campaign trail. She still had that awful California perm and they all looked like hell. Hell that still managed to put on a smile.

“In a box somewhere. I thought it should belong to you.”

“I love it. Come here.”

They hugged. CJ kissed his neck softly and Toby held her tighter. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. It was Donna.

“They want to cut the cake now CJ.” She said.

She took Toby’s hand telling him that she loved him before the three of them went back to the party.

“I love you too.”

***

“Did you have a good night?” Leo asked.

They were lying in bed, close to 2 am. CJ ran her hand down his chest.

“Lord John Marbury flew in from London early for my birthday and propositioned me a total of five times…I would say that is a record. I stuffed myself on crab puffs and something called ostrich meatballs that I refused to question. My best friends and half of Washington showed up to help me celebrate. Of course I had a good night.”

“You know earlier, you spoke of dirty things you were going to do to me.” Leo said.

CJ laughed.

“How embarrassing was it when the President walked in? I wanted the floor to suck me in.”

“At least you didn’t have a hard on.”

CJ laughed harder; that made Leo laugh.

“Have I ever told you that your laugh is fantastic? No, its better than that…I just don’t know the word.”

CJ didn’t think he ever told her about her laugh. Leo had mentioned her smile, her eyes, the color of her hair, her amazing legs, and a multitude of other things. The thing she loved most about his compliments is that he was never flippant about them…he meant everything he ever said to her. That was why she loved him as much as she did.

“This was the best birthday. Thank you honey.”

“You never have to thank me.” Leo said. “I love you and I love to see you smile. Want to give me a hint about one of the many wishes you made tonight?”

“I want to have a baby.” CJ said.

“Yeah?”

Leo pulled her closer, running his fingers down her back.

“I think now is the best time. Neither one of us is getting any younger nor is this administration is not getting any easier. What do you think?”

“Well, you really only need one thing from me and I am here to bring it. Why don’t you go off birth control at the end of the month?”

“Really Leo? Are you ready?”

“Yes. I'm definitely not getting any younger. May I suggest something though?”

“Of course.”

“I know you want two so let’s have them close together and let’s start now.” Leo maneuvered his body on top of hers.

“I’m still on the pill.” CJ replied laughing as he took off her pajama top and his hands found the elastic of her panties.

“A mere formality. Practice makes perfect anyway.”

***


End file.
